headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: Rock in the Road
"Rock in the Road" is the ninth episode of season seven of the survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Angela Kang. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, February 12th, 2017 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Rick Grimes and the gang try to convince Gregory of the Hilltop Colony to join them in their struggle against the Saviors, but Gregory refuses to even acknowledge them. They journey to the Kingdom where they meet King Ezekiel, but he too seems reluctant to join in the upcoming battle. To spice up an otherwise boring day, Rick and Michonne take out literally hundreds of walkers on the highway. Cast Starring Note: Listings marked with an (‡) symbol indicate cast members who are credited in this episode, but only their voice is heard in the episode, without making an actual appearance. Also Starring Co-Starring Appearances * Rick Grimes * Carl Grimes * Ezekiel * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Morgan Jones * Paul "Jesus" Rovia * Rosita Espinosa * Sasha Williams * Tara Chambler * Aaron * Benjamin * Carol Peletier * Enid * Eric Raleigh * Gabriel Stokes * Richard * Gregory * Negan * Simon * Alvaro * Andy * Eduardo * Freddie * Henry * Shiva * Tobin * Wesley * Saviors * Humans * Zombies * Insects * Horses * Tigers * Virginia * Alexandria * Alexandria Safe-Zone * Hilltop Colony * Barrington House * The Kingdom * Saviors' Sanctuary * Automobile * Axe * Baseball bat * Bow and arrow * Colt Python * Hatchet * Holy Bible * Katana * Lucille * Pistol Characters by group Alexandria Safe-Zone * Aaron * Carl Grimes * Daryl Dixon * Eric Raleigh * Michonne * Rick Grimes * Rosita Espinosa * Tara Chambler * Tobin Hilltop Colony * Andy * Bertie * Eduardo * Enid * Freddie * Gregory * Maggie Greene * Paul Rovia * Sasha Williams * Wesley The Kingdom * Alvaro * Benjamin * Ezekiel * Henry * Jerry * Morgan Jones * Richard * Shiva The Saviors * Fat Joey * Negan * Simon Non-associated * Carol Peletier Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "WD: Rock in the Road", "TWD: Rock in the Road", and "The Walking Dead: Rock in the Road" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence, which may be too intense for some viewers. Viewer discretion is advised. * This is the first episode of the second half of season seven. This half of the season was billed under the "Rise Up" tagline. * This is the first episode of the series to air in 2017. * This episode includes a closing dedication. "In loving memory of James Heltibridle". James Heltibridle is a production designer who worked on the film short "Death and the Robot". * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * Actor Peter Luis Zimmerman is credited as Peter Zimmerman in this episode. * Actor Ilan Muallem is credited as Ilan Srulovicz in this episode. * Actor Josh McDermitt is credited in this episode, but his character, Eugene Porter, does not make an appearance. * This is the eighteenth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his third episode from season seven. He previously directed "The Well". His next episode is "Say Yes". * This is the sixteenth episode of The Walking Dead written by Angela Kang. It is her third episode from season seven. She previously wrote "Sing Me a Song". Her next episode is "The Other Side". * Gabriel Stokes is the first character to appear in this episode. * This episode aired on the same month and day as the season two episode, "Nebraska", which aired in 2012. * Jeffrey Dean Morgan does not make a physical appearance in this episode. However, Negan's voice can be heard over a walkie talkie. This is original material, and not audio archive. * The Saviors' Sanctuary only makes a brief cameo appearance in this episode. Exterior of the upper levels only. * This is the first time that Simon has been to Alexandria. Allusions smiles, you know its too late.]] * The title of this episode is taken from a parable that Rick Grimes tells to Ezekiel. It is a story that Rick's mother told to him when he was a child, about how helping others will yield great reward. * Abraham Ford is referenced twice in this episode. He is referred to as the "dead man" that both Rosita Espinosa and Sasha Williams slept with. He is also mentioned as a casualty of Negan when Rick describes their first encounter with him in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Reference is made to Glenn Rhee in this episode. Rick Grimes mentions him to Morgan Jones when speaking of Negan's victims. Along with Abraham Ford, Glenn was brutally murdered by Negan in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". * Negan makes reference to Fat Joey in this episode. Fat Joey was one of the Saviors, who was killed by Daryl Dixon in "Hearts Still Beating". * Reference is made to two deceased Alexandrians, Olivia and Spencer Monroe in this episode, both of whom were killed in "Hearts Still Beating". Olivia was shot in the head by Arat, and Spencer was gutted by Negan, and ultimately put down by Rick Grimes after he reanimated. * This is the first time that Rick Grimes' mother has ever been referenced in the series. Appearances * This is the 80th appearance of Rick Grimes on the series. * This is the 30th appearance of Tara Chambler on the series. * This episode marks the 15th appearance of both Enid and Tobin, though neither of them share any screen time together. * This episode marks the 70th appearance of Carl Grimes. * This is the 57th appearance of Michonne. It is the 56th appearance of the character as played by Danai Gurira. * This is the 2nd appearance of Ezekiel. He appeared last in "The Well". * This is the 4th appearance of Simon. He appeared last in "Go Getters". * This is the 2nd appearance of Bertie, who is a resident of Hilltop Colony. She appeared last in "Knots Untie". * This is the 2nd appearance of Wesley, who is a resident of Hilltop Colony. He appeared last in "Knots Untie". * This is the 2nd appearance of Shiva. She appeared last in "The Well". * This is the 3rd appearance of Richard. Up until this point, he has made more appearances than any other character associated with The Kingdom. He appeared last in "Hearts Still Beating". * Behind-the-scenes appearance of Skinny Joey, who is now just known as Joey. Zombie kill of the week * There's really only one zombie incident worth mentioning and that is when Rick Grimes and Michonne mow down more than a hundred walkers using a steel cable tied between two vehicles. * Runner up for zombie kill of the week is Rosita Espinosa. By discarding the pack of dynamite that she didn't like the looks of, she puts the cherry on top of the cake that is the Richonne zombie party massacre as an explosion in the background sends dozens of walkers sailing through the air. Questions * What is the significance of "BOAT", which is written in Gabriel Stokes' bible? And why does he have a sketch of Lucille, Negan's baseball bat, included in his bible? Up until this point, Stokes has never seen Lucille in action. (This question is answered in "New Best Friends".) * Who the heck are all of those people that surround Rick and the gang at the end of the episode? It is notable that the majority of people in this scene are women. Could one of them be the mysterious boot-wearing individual who appeared at the lake and outside the gates of Alexandria in "Hearts Still Beating". (This question is answered in "New Best Friends".) * Where the hell did Gabriel Stokes take off to? Did he really cut and run as it appears that he did. Or does he have some other agenda in mind? (This question is answered in "New Best Friends".) Quotes * Michonne: We're the ones who live. Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Sharon Bialy, CSA - Casting * Sherry Thomas, CSA - Casting * Gohar Gazazyan, CSA - Casting * Bear McCreary - Composer * Rachel Goodlett Katz - Editor * Grace Walker - Production designer * Michael E. Satrazemis - Director of photography * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Ryan Degard - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Co-executive producer * Channing Powell - Co-executive producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Co-producer * Alex Coley Brown - Co-producer * John Marler - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2017/Episodes Category:February, 2017/Episodes Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Angela Kang Category:Robert Kirkman Category:David Alpert Category:Greg Nicotero Category:Tom Luse Category:Gale Anne Hurd Category:Scott M. Gimple Category:Sharon Bialy Category:Sherry Thomas Category:Gohar Gazazyan Category:Bear McCreary Category:Rachel Goodlett Katz Category:Graham Walker Category:Michael E. Satrazemis Category:Jolly Dale Category:Caleb Womble Category:Ryan DeGard Category:Matthew Negrete Category:Channing Powell Category:Corey Reed Category:Angela Kang Category:Denise M. Huth Category:Amy Barnes Category:Alex Coley Brown Category:John Marler Category:Andrew Lincoln Category:Norman Reedus Category:Lauren Cohan Category:Chandler Riggs Category:Danai Gurira Category:Melissa McBride Category:Lennie James Category:Sonequa Martin-Green Category:Alanna Masterson Category:Christian Serratos Category:Jeffrey Dean Morgan Category:Tom Payne Category:Xander Berkeley Category:Katelyn Nacon Category:Khary Payton Category:Steven Ogg Category:Karl Makinen Category:Jason Douglas Category:Logan Miller Category:Jordan Woods-Robinson Category:Carlos Navarro Category:Karen Ceesay Category:Peter Luis Zimmerman Category:Macsen Lintz Category:Ilan Muallem Category:Brett Gentile Category:Jeremy Palko Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified